


One Good Turn

by dendriticgold



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriticgold/pseuds/dendriticgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One good turn deserves another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the car between service stations to soothe peoples' recent panic RE-Season 5 trailer. Let me know what you think...

 

Lord Grantham's panic for the wellbeing of his guest rapidly evaporated at the sight before him. He recognised Jimmy before he recognised her and saw far more of Jimmy than he cared to as the startled footman scrabbled frantically out of the bed to stand to attention. Lady Anstruther was decidedly calmer at Robert's sudden arrival; that is until her gaze moved past him to the murk of the smoke-filled corridor beyond.

'Oh good Lord, what is...?' She began, sitting up in alarm.

'We must evacuate the Abby.' He replied, finding time to shoot a dark look in Jimmy's direction despite the urgency of the situation before hurrying away.

Lady Anstruther and Jimmy didn't speak as they dressed. Dressing constituting a diaphanous dressing gown in the case of Lady Anstruther, and a crumpled up bed sheet in the case of Jimmy - there being insufficient time to don anything more decent. And with that they hurried from the room and down the stairs, ultimately taking their positions with the waiting groups if their respective social peers; who were too flustered to register the two of them had emerged together, but not to notice that Jimmy was wearing nothing but a fine cotton bed sheet.

As Robert made a final check of the remaining guest bedrooms on one side of the house, Thomas was endeavouring to do the same in the family rooms. It was merely a formality, Carson had already seen to the safe escorting of the ladies of the family down the stairs and Thomas himself had seen Branson making his way out of the nursery with the two children, and as Thomas approached the far end of the corridor he considered his task to be at an end.

The streaks of flame across the carpet from heat-shattered oil lamps, not to mention the choking smoke, rendered the final rooms all but inaccessible.

He began to turn to go, but something in the view through the door at the far end held his gaze.

There was a shape, the opposite of a shadow in its dull whiteness, prostrate on the bed.

He was sure if it.

But at the same time certain it couldn't be so. Could they have forgotten her?

'Lady Edith!' He tried to call out, but a thick intake of smoke wracked his body with a violent coughing fit.

The figure dimly visible on the bed didn't move.

Thomas glanced back towards the gallery, the way to clear air and safety.

Then he looked back towards the burning gauntlet before him, set his jaw, and ran.

 


	2. Chapter 2

'Edith! Where is Edith?' Robert shouted above the din of voices outside the front porch.

Mary and Branson looked up from comforting the children to Cora, who looked back at them in bewilderment before turning to see if the missing Crawley could be located somewhere within the throngs of house staff the other side of the driveway.

'I thought...' Said Cora, her voice full of guiltily sorrowful panic. 'I thought you were checking the rooms Robert!'

'I was!' He responded tersely, casting his eyes about wildly. 'But I thought you had all left together! Carson! Is Carson here? He was supposed to...'

'My Lord..' By magical cue Carson appeared at his right side. 'Mr Barrow has not yet come out of the house.'

'Oh good god, was he...?' 'Doing the final check of the family rooms Sir.'

A scream from a maid at the far side of the driveway made them all look up to see Thomas run haphazardly down the steps of the Abbey, sooted and scalded, with the unmoving figure of Lady Edith in his arms.

'Oh. Oh....' Robert could say no more, but his gratitude and penitence to Grace for the saving of his daughter was clear.

He and Carson fell upon Thomas to extract Edith from his arms; Mrs Hughes and Branson stepping in to guide Thomas to the floor for what was evidently a much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Under normal circumstances if a staff member were to be dismissed for gross misconduct, he would usually still be afforded the courtesy of being informed of this in the privacy of the Butler's office, or at the very least be allowed to properly dress himself. 

But these were not normal circumstances.

So it came to pass that Jimmy was informed of the loss of his job while wearing a bed sheet (no one being inclined to bequeath him a coat or dressing gown from their own back) standing awkwardly in the basement corridor with a queue of other staff members behind him as they made their way slowly back into the house after being given the all clear.

'Yes, Mr Carson.' Jimmy replied dully when questioned as to his comprehension of Carson's message.

He proceeded to lead the way up the stairs and to the attic, the servant's quarters being largely untouched by the damage, where the staff were to wash and dress themselves ready to take on the huge task of rendering the partially damaged family rooms habitable again. 

Jimmy, by contrast, was to pack his suitcase.

Thomas was late joining the others in the attic rooms, being obliged to receive a physical from Dr Clarkson (who had given him the all clear save for burns to the backs of his hands and a persistent cough) and effusive thanks from Robert and Cora for his heroism in resuming Edith (leaving the second part 'when all others had forgotten her' unsaid).

As Thomas made the final approach to his bedroom, he was distracted by the sound of muffled sobs.

He stepped softly over to Jimmy's room, pressing his ear against the door (not that his ears were back to working quite right after the roar of the fire) to listen. 

'Jimmy...' He said gently. '...can I come in?'

When no response, either refusal or affirmative, was forthcoming; Thomas pushed open the door.

'What's this?' He said, eyeing Jimmy's dress (personal trousers and a vest top, rather than the appropriate livery) and the empty suitcase lying open on the bed with clothes and toiletries haphazardly strewn around it.

Jimmy sniffed, deliberately not meeting his gaze. 'Lord Grantham caught me and Lady Anstruther.' He said.

'Caught as in...?'

'Caught.' Jimmy repeated, sighing deeply and closing his eyes before adding. 'Last night.'

'Oh.' Said Thomas softly. 'Well...you're...you're a reckless idiot.' He said, speaking affectionately but the accompanying smile somewhat pained. 'Very reckless to play such a dangerous game.' He continued. 'But...' He paused. '...I can't pretend I don't understand.'

'What?' Said Jimmy, finally turning his attention to Thomas.

'I mean I know what it's like to hope...' Thomas's voice faltered a moment. '...that someone with the readies and the breeding might like you enough to make a real difference to your life.'

Jimmy bowed his head.  
'And if...' Thomas continued. '...you're to go away with Lady Anstruther and she's to make you happy...them I'm delighted for you.' He forced the smile on his face to a more convincing width. 'Delighted and...'

'I'm not going with her.' 

'Ah.' Said Thomas. 'That is...unfortunate.' He added with a grimace. 'But still, you chose to take that chance so you can't really argue with the fallout can you?'

With a whimper Jimmy's sobs returned, eyes screwed shut at he bent over to lean heavily onto the bed, propped up on shaky arms for support. 

'I didn't even want to.' He said softly.

'What?'

'I didn't want to.' He shouted, startling Thomas, before visibly crumpling, sinking to his knees on the floor, head buried in the bedcovers.

Thomas stared in silence for some time before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

'My Lord?' Said Thomas, leaning around the frame of the library door after ushering out the architects Robert had brought in to assess the cost of putting to rights the fire damage. 'Might I have a word?'

There were dark circles under Robert's eyes and a generally haggard and harassed look to him (despite Bates's best efforts that morning), he looked in need of a great deal of soothing sleep, rather than the task of half rebuilding the interior of a stately and eminently historic home, but he beckoned Thomas in immediately with all the grace of a man who has all the time in the world.

'Of course. How are you feeling, Mr Barrow? No ill-effects I trust. I instructed Dr Clarkson to see to you most intently.' Said Robert, reaching for the whiskey decanter with shaking hands.

Taking an unordered liberty, Thomas quickly moved in to helped Robert steady both the glass and the bottle as he poured.

'He did see to me, Sir.' Said Thomas. 'And what there is...' He indicated at the bandages which covered a few gummy blisters on the backs of his hands. '...isn't much trouble to me.'

'I'm most glad to hear it.' Said Robert, cradling the glass of whiskey in both hands but seeming to have had second thoughts about drinking it.

Thomas bit his lip. 'May I enquire as to the health of Lady Edith?'

Robert nodded, sighing as he did so, finally raising the glass to his lips. 'You may.' He said, taking a small sip before continuing. 'She has woken now. But Dr Clarkson is worried for her breathing and she...' He paused a moment. '...she hasn't spoken a word. She seems almost not to know us.'

'But the Lady Edith will be alright? She will pull through?' Said Thomas, attempting to bolster and reassure the wretched man, though deliberately phrasing the remarks as a question for the sake of propriety.

'I am sure she will.' Said Robert softly.

'I am glad to hear it.' Thomas said with a nod. 

Robert stiffly quit his place at the drinks stand and lowered himself down into the seat at his desk, giving a groan of relief as he did so despite the relative discomfort of the padded wooden chair (and the fact he had been sat at the desk for the better part of four hours non-stop).

'My Lord...' Thomas said tentatively, taking a step towards the desk. '...might we speak on a different matter?'

'Yes...' Robert cleared his throat. '...yes, of course.'


	5. Chapter 5

'My Lord I would ask you to reconsider your decision to dismiss James.' Thomas said, almost apologetic in his manner; guiltily aware that there were far greater concerns quite rightly on the other man's mind at present.

'Oh Barrow.' Robert said with a weak and uncharacteristically dry laugh. 'Your affection for the boy is no secret, but you must know that there is nothing you could possibly expect to receive from that quarter.'

'I don't ask because of particular affection.' Said Thomas, the blush he could feel on his cheeks mercifully concealed by the pink tan the heat of the fire had left across his usually pale face. 'I ask because I don't want to see a man ruined.'

'Mr Barrow, James has been entirely the cause of his own ruination. Such disrespect and audacity...' Robert trailed off, pausing to take in a little more whiskey. 'You will surely understand when I say, Barrow, that a reasonable man's sympathies can only go so far under the circumstances.'

'My Lord, you must forgive me, but I believe you mistake the situation.' Said Thomas, keeping his voice and his head level as best he could. 'The...event...you were unfortunate witness to is undeniable, but you must understand there was no partiality on the side of James.'

'No partiality!' Robert exclaimed indignantly. 'Are you aware of the state in which I discovered him? Forgive me Mr Barrow, but even were I to walk in on yourself with a woman I would assume partiality on your part were you found in a similar state!'

'I am not aware of the specifics, my Lord.' Thomas admitted quietly, taken aback by the level of crassness in Robert's response, but reminded again by the lingering stench of smoke which seemed to pervade every room of the place that there were far more important (not to mention stressful and distracting) matters at hand. 'But I ask you to consider the following; James chose to leave the employ of the lady in question years ago. And many in this house have noted his discomfort since she arrived here.'

'You honestly insinuate a woman could lead a man into acts to which he is not...partial?' 

Thomas took in a deep breath. 'Yes, my Lord.' He answered simply.

Robert shook his head, dull exhaustion once again settling over his expression and posture.

'Even if what you say is true, Barrow.' He began slowly. 'You cannot possibly expect me to keep James in my employ after an event of this nature.' 

'For me.' The words almost chocked themselves out of Thomas's throat. 'My Lord, please. I am sorry to say what I'm about to say but you must understand how much it means to me that you reconsider. You have great reason to be grateful to me, my Lord, great reason. And I ask you, if you feel even the slightest bit beholden to me, on the understanding that I know if you do this thing for me I have exhausted any favour or future good will I could hope to gain, please allow James to keep his job.' He stopped, panting lightly, surprised at the unexpected length his impromptu speech had reached, and looked gingerly towards Robert.

'What would it mean...' Robert said after a long pause. 'What would it mean if I do this?'

'That...James would keep his job?' Said Thomas with a frown.

'And that's all?' Said Robert, meeting Thomas's gaze intently.

'My Lord!' Thomas said, more surprised in the first instance than offended. 'Nothing of the sort. In fact I would ask that you keep involvement in this matter just between us. James doesn't need to know. I wouldn't want him to feel like he...was expected to owe me anything, if you understand me.'

Robert continued to eye him curiously.

'My Lord, I would not ask you to do this if I did not believe James is an asset to this household. He is good at his work. Keeping James here would be to the benefit of the whole household, not just himself.' Thomas said hurriedly.

'Thats quite enough, Mr Barrow.' Sard Robert wearily, silencing any further speech with a raise of his hand.

He kept Thomas standing there for a deeply tense moment as he finished what was left of his whiskey. 

'Alright, Mr Barrow.' He said. 'Alright.'

'Really?' Said Thomas, releasing the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding; in his shock omitting the appropriate 'my Lord'.

'Ask Carson to fetch James to me.' Said Robert. 

Thomas went to go in such a rush that he'd made it half way across the room before turning about.

'Thank you, my Lord.'

Robert smiled weakly. 'Get on with it Barrow.'

Thomas bowed, and with that he was off.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy stood awkwardly in the library in his grey suit, wondering if he ought to hve brought his suitcase down with him (not that he'd finished packing up his things - having spent some time kneeling on the floor, head pushed into the bedsheets, in a prayer-like attitude, following Thomas's vsit). But he was suddenly gripped with the fear that if this was to be his oficial 'send off' he might not be allowed back up to his room to collect it.

There was little he could call his own in the house, but the idea of loosing what little he did own gave a slight twitching at his lip as Lord Grantham rose to address him.

'James.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Jimmy said softly.

'Do you have anything to say for yourself?'

'There...' Jimmy coughed in an effort to bring his voice up to more than a choking whisper. '...isn't anything I can rightly say, my Lord. Only that I'm sorry. Very sorry.'

Robert pursed his lips, breathing deeply through his nose and out through his mouth, keeping the miserable figure in front of him waiting a few more moments to wallow in his mistake before speaking.

'I am to tell you, James, that you are to be reprieved.' He said.

James looked up in wide-eyed surprise.

'I find, James, that with all that going on I am inclined to allow you to keep your present position. On the understanding that you will never again partake in an activity that will give cause for you to lose it.'

'Of course, my Lord.' Jimmy stuttered. 'Yes, my Lord.'

Robert nodded, satisfied. 

'Thank you, my Lord.' Said Jimmy.

Robert nodded again.

'James, I asked you here to relay this news to you in person because there is an aspect of this situation I believe you should be made aware of.'

'My Lord?'

'Mr Barrow asked that I keep this secret, but I feel it important that you should know you owe your continued existence here to him. He pleaded your case. And I assure you I was not easily pursuaded.'

Jimmy continued to stare, stunned into silence.

'I felt it appropriate you should be made aware, James, in order that you might use this troubled time to reflect on failings of your character both past and present.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Said Jimmy unsteadily.

'You may go.' Said Robert, motioning to the door. 'And tell the decorator I'm ready to receive him on your way out.'


End file.
